


It Should Have Been a Paradise

by Angelwire



Series: From Artifice [7]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Confusion, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwire/pseuds/Angelwire
Summary: You still have mixed feelings about your choice in puppet.





	It Should Have Been a Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> if a woman has sex in a man's body, and she's actively trying to act as a man, and the other woman thinks she's a man
> 
> what the hell category is that even

"Not bad," your latest attempted conquest purred, eyes raking over the interior of your apartment. "I like a man whose tastes are all so refined as yours seem to be."

You flash her another of those exactingly practiced grins that got her here in the first place, and hide the reaction you'd have given in other circumstances. As another person. But that, that right there, that always helped; you _were_ another person right now, and they happened to be male. Granted, that wasn't a guaranteed fact. The original wasn't here to tell you their identity. All you had left to go on was the body, which was itself... well, surprisingly androgynous, by all accounts. It almost seemed like an intentional decision.

Trying to pick up the scraps of another person's gender wasn't really what you needed, though. You needed a good mask to wear, and that is exactly what you got when you selected someone who could be easily gendered as a man, who could get you in places you'd feel too unsafe to enter as a woman. A _trans_ woman, at that.

It also should have been a boon that straight dating was so much easier. Should have been.

"Can I get you a drink? Water, juice... something more exciting, perhaps?" you put forward as Vicky makes use of your expensive couch. Nay, splays herself across it.

Her own grin and come-hither expression give it all away even before she can say, "I had something a bit different in mind for our mouths than another drink."

Shedding your jacket and tossing it unceremoniously onto the coffee table, your legs carry you of their own accord to join Vicky, spurred on by an instinctual excitement you never figured out how to get rid of. It helps here, but you feel mildly disgusting at the same time. Vicky helps dispel that. Forcefully. The collar of your shirt becomes the leverage through which she yanks you closer, keeps you there, her other hand knotting itself at the base of your immaculately well-kept hair. She kisses and you accept. It feels good, after all. It's nothing like how it felt to kiss Ortega, all those years ago, but you don't have that anymore. So why not make do? Besides, Eden could use the action.

Things progress quickly for you, and before you know it the buttons on your shirt are being undone. Your breath hitches but for the wrong reason. Calm down. You hesitate briefly enough that she doesn't seem to notice. Her hands on your chest- oh, how wrong as they pass over it, worse than normal. Still managing to keep it together. Still, but you need to do this differently. Take control. That feels unnatural in its own way, but less dangerous, less likely to inflame your increasing discomfort.

Your turn now. Vicky and her skirt offer little resistance, the panties coming with them. This should just be about her, right? That'd be safe. And no need to be unclear about what you want - getting on your knees in front of her makes that blatant enough, and Vicky's definitely into it, smiling so coyly. Kissing the inside of her thigh draws out a low, smooth moan, an invite, her fingers in your hair again. You continue, but slowly. Okay, a little quicker. You're getting excited but in an entirely different way now, and Vicky just keeps encouraging you, and- and-

She tastes good.

You've not done this many times before, not at all, but you already knew what to do. You'd read about it. You'd experienced it. It made you feel so nice to be able to draw those noises out from another woman, even one you only just met. A palm on the back of your head, the thighs threatening to squeeze in from either side, the scent, the taste, everything pulling you into a high as you pressed in even harder with your tongue. Harder. Faster. Mix it up a bit. Different areas, up and down, then focus again on that one point...

Vicky apparently isn't all that difficult to get there; she comes after a few solid minutes of attention, nothing on her lips but a steady stream of profanities before a single, wordless vocalization. Nothing like your name. _Your_ name. What you imagine would appear on another woman's tongue if you were to give this to _her_ instead... But no. That's why you're here, panting between another woman's legs - because you're never going to have Ortega again. The one opportunity you might have had, you wasted.

Christ. Why are you depressing yourself now of all times?

"Y-you have one hell of a tongue on you," Vicky's voice draws you back to the present.

Making a show of licking your lips, you reply, "Practice makes perfect, and I'm always happy to get some more practice in." Then you wink. That draws a laugh from her.

"Well, happy to help out with that. But let's not be unfair here, eh?" She reaches down to cup your cheek, pull you further up. "Think it's time you got what you needed."

The anxiety comes back again, flares up stronger than before, because you don't have an out this time. You can't just go back for round two. Vicky has expectations, wants, needs... well, you hope you've satisfied her on at least one front, but still. If you don't stop it right now you're about to have sex with this woman. As a _man_. She's going to touch you and you're going to feel her and can you really take that? You can't in your real body, couldn't, you had to change it, you couldn't fucking _take_ it before then so how the hell could you EVER think this was a good idea god fucking-

"Eden?"

Your eyes flit up to meet hers. She seems concerned for you.

"I'm- I'm- I'm really sorry, I..."

"If something's wrong, I won't force it," she assures you. Her body shifts, pushes you away from between her legs, and she meets you on the floor. "Look, I had a great time tonight. And not just because you got me off."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. And I, uh... I'd never pressure someone else into things they weren't comfortable with. I know how horrible that is. I promise it's okay."

The two of you end up embracing again, and Vicky leaves you with a brief, friendly kiss. All in all, not a bad way to end that situation at all, you think. You were really lucky with her. For the sake of politeness, you offer to let Vicky stay the night, maybe have a glass of water after all that, but the latter is the only thing she takes you up on. Not her policy to stay the night at a man's place, she explains. You can't fault her. Even if you're a bad sad to be alone again. Vicky stays just long enough to finish her water and leave you with another peck on the cheek, wishing you luck with your future endeavors, and then she's gone.

And you're all alone again.


End file.
